Wikiverse
"Earth-161824" "Earth-131514" "Earth-212015" "Earth-182119" "Earth-191654" "Earth-182125" "Earth-239185" "Earth-821424" Other Media Universes: "Earth-212618" "Earth-212658" "Earth-218913" "Earth-182120" "Earth-191655" "Earth-182126" "Earth-239186" "Earth-413195" "Earth-521254" "Earth-132115" "Earth-615123" "Earth-351393" "Earth-165320" }} |alias = ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' universe The Raven-Verse |location = See below |inhabitant = See below |status = Active |creator = Trailblazer101 In-universe: Jimbo Wales Lord Blox Raven |film = The LEGO Blazer Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The LEGO Shado Movie The Brick Resistance The LEGO Shado Movie 2: Legend of the Mørks Wikiverse Warriors The LEGO Blazer Movie 3: Lost Foundation |short film = The Long Trail |tv series = The LEGO LMMCU Show The Paradox Blockade Tie-in: The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer |web series = |video game = The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dimensions: Evolved LEGO Multiverse |app = Follow the Trails |book = |comic = Torrent Outbreak Foundation Collapse }} The Wikiverse is a shared multiverse and collection of alternate universes where the events of the films of ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise including The LEGO Blazer Movie and its' sequels, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3: Lost Foundation, and the spin-offs, The LEGO Shado Movie, The Brick Resistance, The LEGO Shado Movie 2: Legend of the Mørks, and Wikiverse Warriors, and the spin-off TV series, The LEGO LMMCU Show and The Pardox Blockade, all cannonly take place. The multiverse comprises of several different planes of existence known as "realms", which are also referred to as "wikis" for scientific and technical purposes, and are each themed around the various elements that make up the universe, and are home to a variety of different species and individuals. Each universe in the Wikiverse contains their own different variations of the realms that have various alterations and similarities with the main universe. It exists in the same LEGO megaverse system as and The Sixteen Realms, with characters from both of these universes being able to cross over into the different universes in the Wikiverse, although the universes do not directly connect to each other in their media content, with the exception of The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. The main universe where a majority of the events from the films and TV series of the franchise take place in is designated as "Earth-218912", while alternate universes that appear in the films, TV series, and tie-in video games and apps also receive their own individual designations which are part of the Wikiverse. The main realms that exist in the Wikiverse include Brickopolis, the Shadow Realm, the Crestal Realm, the Sky Lands, Atlantis, the Underworld, New Pearl City, Starry Outpost, the Internet, Imagination Space, the Mind, the Rift, and the Dark Rift. Certain realms have different ways of being accessed within the Wikiverse, such as the Shadow Realm is accessed from the Blox Tower in Brickopolis, the Internet is accessed from GameTime's Arcade in Brickopolis, the Imagination Space is accessed through an individual's thoughts, the Mind is accessed through an individual's mind, the Dark Rift is accessed through a vortex within the Shadow Realm, and Broken Brickopolis is accessed from within the Rift, originating from the alternate universe "Earth-161824". The Wikiverse also consists of multiple alternate universe versions of the main universe which appear in the films and are similar to the main universe, but have unique individuals and locations in them, with some notable alternate universes being "Earth-161824"; which is where Dimensional Paradox and Riftaar originate from, "Earth-212015"; which is where Diarra originates from, "Earth-182119"; which is where Arcanna originates from, "Earth-191654"; which is where Mercurius originates from, "Earth-182125"; which is where Brutus originates from, "Earth-239185"; which is where Hardwire originates from, and "Earth-821424", which is where André Caccia originates from. Additionally, the parallel multiverse of the Wikiverse known as "the Raven-Verse" also exists, and was created by Raven to have all of the residents become alternate versions of herself. There are also several TV series, video games, apps, and comic books that feature content from the films and TV series, with each of them being designated under different classifications, which include "Earth-131584"; which is where the events of the TV series The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer take place, "Earth-212618"; which is where the events from the LEGO video games The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game and The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions take place, "Earth-212658"; which is where Dimensional Paradox and Riftaar originate from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-212016"; which is where Diarra originates from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-182120"; which is where Arcanna originates from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-191655"; which is where Mercurius originates from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-182126"; which is where Brutus originates from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-239186"; which is where Hardwire originates from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-413195"; which is where the events of LEGO Dimensions take place, "Earth-521254"; which is where the events of LEGO Dimensions: Evolved take place, "Earth-132115"; which is where the events of LEGO Multiverse take place, "Earth-615123"; which is where the events of Follow the Trails take place, "Earth-351393"; which is where the events of Torrent Outbreak take place and "Earth-165320"; which is where the events of Foundation Collapse take place. The aforementioned alternate universes are all interconnected with each other and the main universe through the Rift for inter-dimensional transportation, only coming into existence after the Rift was broken apart by Riftaar in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. Because only a certain amount of alternate universes are known of, this concept essentially allows for infinite alternate universes of the Wikiverse to exist, with each consisting of their unique course of events and individuals, with some often being parallels to and sharing similarities with the main universe. Appearances Main Appearances Films * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Shado Movie * The Brick Resistance * The LEGO Shado Movie 2: Legend of the Mørks * Wikiverse Warriors * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3: Lost Foundation Short Films * The Long Trail TV Series * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Paradox Blockade Alternate Appearances Films * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * Wikiverse Warriors TV Series * The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer Video Games * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Dimensions: Evolved * LEGO Multiverse Apps * Follow the Trails Comic Books * Torrent Outbreak * Foundation Collapse List of Locations * Brickopolis ** The Trail House *** Trail Blazer's Master Suite *** Morph's Room *** Blizzard's Room *** Shado's Room *** Miles "Marty" McCoy's Room *** Shade Narwhalton's Room *** GameTime's Room **** Let's GameTime! *** Captain Sear's Room *** Skylander Lord III's Room *** Red Shogun's Room *** iNinja's Room *** Trigger's Room *** Pixel Fox's Room *** Dimensional Paradox's Room *** AnthonyM's Room *** Infinite Moon's Room *** Dapigin's Room *** Raven's Room **** Raven-Verse *** Inferno Kill Z's Room *** AD's Room *** Dr. Aidan Quinn's Room *** The Fun Streamer's Room *** Ender Monkey's Room *** Flakey's Room *** Vesp Light's Room *** Grand Meeting Room *** Grand Kitchen *** The Gala *** The Garage **** Secret Weapons Vault ** Cold Factory *** Blizzard's Laboratory ** Morph Zone *** Morph's Hideout ** The Fun Land Amusement Park ** Brickopolis Mountain *** Ninja Monastery **** Ninja Training Arena **** Ninja Corridors ***** Red Shogun's Monastery Room ***** iNinja's Monastery Room *** Red Shogun's Samurai Cave *** Rickety Cave **** Blox's Earthen Base ** Triggered Hall ** Quinnsburgh *** Aidan's Science Reserve ** GameTime's Arcade *** The Internet **** GameTime: Hero of the Net ***** GameTime's Master Suite ***** Game Over! **** Wikia Ban Room **** Blox's Virtual Base ** Blox Tower *** Testing Lab **** Dangerous Testing Lab *** The Portal Room *** Shado's Secret Chamber **** Shadow Realm ***** Lord Blox's Castle ****** Throne Room ****** Dire Dungeon ****** Torture Room ****** Mørk Army Training Facility ***** The Dark Rift ****** Dark Sphere * Crestal Realm ** Trail Blazer's Apartment ** Morph's Depot ** Blizzard's Workshop * Sky Lands ** Sky's Castle *** Sky's Throne Room *** Skylander Training Arena ** Sky Pirates' Bay *** Sky Pirates' Flying Ship ** Blox's Flying Base * Atlantis ** Sunken Sky Lands *** Sky's Sunken Castle **** Sky's Sunken Throne Room **** Sunken Skylander Training Arena ** Kingdom of Atlantis *** Shade's Castle **** Shade's Master Suite **** Narwhal Aquarium **** Atlantean Training Arena *** Atlantic Village ** The Deep *** Dread Cave **** Blox's Underwater Base * The Underworld ** AD's Castle *** AD's Master Suite *** Spiritual Waiting Room *** Zombie Graveyard **** GameTime's Resting Grounds *** GameTime's Palace ** Spirit Wandering Grounds ** The Pit of Banishment *** Lost Spirit Wandering Grounds *** Blox's Underworldly Base * Wild Wild City ** Pixelated Headquarters ** Pixel's House * New Pearl City ** New Pearl City Centre ** Vesp's Laboratory * Starry Outpost ** AnthonyM's Observatory ** Guardian's Sanctum * Imagination Space ** Imagination Space Station ** Blox's Imagination Space Base * The Mind ** Trail Blazer's Mind *** Trail Blazer's Mind Vault ** Morph's Mind *** Morph's Mind Museum ** Blizzard's Mind *** Blizzard's Mind Palace ** Blox's Mind *** Blox's Mind Base * The Rift ** Blox's Rift Base ** Broken Brickopolis *** Riftaar's Observatory *** Dimensional Lookout More to be added Known Inhabitants * Trail Blazer * Morph * Blizzard * Shado * Miles "Marty" McCoy * Shade Narwhalton * GameTime * Captain Sear * Skylander Lord III * Red Shogun * iNinja * Trigger * Pixel Fox * Dimensional Paradox * AnthonyM * Infinite Moon * Dapigin * Raven * Diarra * Arcanna * Mercurius * Brutus * Hardwire * Inferno Kill Z * AD * Dr. Aidan Quinn * The Fun Streamer * Ender Monkey * Flakey * Vesp Light * Jimbo Wales * Master Blox / Blox Bot * Riftaar ** Riftarius * The Hack-Monger * Sondare * André Caccia * Liart Trivia * The Wikiverse exists in a shared megaverse of LEGO properties alongside other universes, including and The Sixteen Realms. This concept allows for characters from those other universes to cross over with the multiple universes in the Wikiverse, which is shown in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. * The name "Wikiverse" was coined after the alternate name for the realms, which is "wikis". This name is commonly used for scientific and technical purposes by many cosmic knowledgeable individuals, such as Jimbo Wales, AnthonyM, Infinite Moon, Raven, Diarra, Arcanna, Mercurius, Brutus, Hardwire, Lord Blox, Shado, Dimensional Paradox, Riftaar, Riftarius, and Sondare. ** The alternate name "wikis" also serves as a reference to Jimbo being based on the real co-founder, , who helped design real-world wikis. ** AnthonyM, Raven, and Dimensional Paradox all have cosmic awareness of the Wikiverse due to them studying it from their respective realms. This is because of other adaptations of their users having similar cosmic or dimensional awarenesses and interactions. * The alternate universes "Earth-413195", "Earth-521254", "Earth-132115", "Earth-615123", "Earth-351393", and "Earth-165320" for LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Dimensions: Evolved, LEGO Multiverse, Follow the Trails, Torrent Outbreak, and Foundation Collapse, respectively, feature the versions of Trail Blazer and other characters from "Earth-218912", although they are not considered to be set in the same continuity present in the films and TV series, but are still classified as being alternate versions of the same characters just in alternate universes of the Wikiverse. ** Additionally, the characters Trail Blazer and Lord Blox appear in iNinjago Studios' crossover video game FANDOM Kombat, and Trail Blazer also appears in the tie-in TV series for Trail Blazer Experience, The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer. * The parallel multiverse of the Wikiverse, the Raven-Verse, was influenced by RealGameTime's TV series Into the Ravenverse. * Trail decided to create and designate the Wikiverse as the main universe for The LEGO Blazer Movie films and TV series so they could be classified in a more organized system similar to RealGameTime's the Webiverse and the , with both having influenced some of the concepts with the Wikiverse. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Wikiverse Category:Multiverses Category:LEGO Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The Long Trail Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions Category:The LEGO Shado Movie Category:The Brick Resistance Category:The LEGO Shado Movie 2: Legend of the Mørks Category:Wikiverse Warriors Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie 3: Lost Foundation Category:The LEGO LMMCU Show Category:The Paradox Blockade Category:The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions: Evolved Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Follow the Trails Category:Torrent Outbreak Category:Foundation Collapse